<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25 Ways To Love by Tony_Bottom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363762">25 Ways To Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom'>Tony_Bottom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Asshole steve rogers, Babysitter John Watson, Dad Sherlock Holmes, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Flourishing Strangeironlock, Ironlock, Jealous Sherlock, John taking care of his genius boys, M/M, Mom Tony Stark, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Vs Stephen, Stephen Strange In Love, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, Young Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Young Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>25 maneras de como Sherlock Holmes y Tony Stark pueden enamorarse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everett Ross/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Avengers Team, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Thor, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team, Tony Stark &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock es brillante y nunca falla en deducir a las personas. Sin embargo, cuando SHIELD lo recluta junto a su amigo John, al primer Avenger que conoce es Tony Stark. A la primera el detective dice lo que los demás saben: narcisista, ego elevado, problemas con el alcohol, ex adicto a las drogas, mujeriego, no es bueno trabajando en equipo, egoísta, sarcástico, un fracasado en relaciones amorosas y problemas de papá.</p><p>Tony no lo contradice. Pero a medida que pasan los días, va conociendo mejor al moreno y entonces Holmes cae en cuenta que se equivocó. Él no es un hombre egocéntrico con estándares de superioridad.</p><p>Es un hombre que está roto, que lo supo engañar con sus muchas capas de protección.</p><p>Así que, sin darse cuenta, cada vez está más cerca de Anthony y un sentimiento que no existía en su mundo, comienza a nacer.</p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Musitó el ingeniero, viendo como el detective atrapa su cintura y acerca su rostro al suyo.</p><p>—No estoy seguro... —Junta ambas frentes y sus narices se rozan—. Pero tengo la necesidad de besarte.</p><p>El castaño se estremece ante la confesión.</p><p>—Por favor. —Suplica mientras lleva sus manos sobre los omóplatos del más alto—. Bésame.</p><p>Los labios se unen y se mueven con lentitud, como si fuera la primera vez que besaban. Sus pechos se calientan y sienten entrar en una atmósfera de ambrosía. El tierno beso pasa a ser libidinoso cuando el moreno le permite a la lengua del azabache entrar a su cavidad bucal. El dulzor de sus lenguas los alienta a profundizar el beso, haciendo que Sherlock coloque a Tony sobre el diván que hace unas semanas había sido dejado en el laboratorio. El británico se posiciona entre las piernas del castaño sin detener la danza de sus bocas. Anthony enreda sus piernas a la cadera de su dominante, deslizando sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a esa cabellera oscura y rizada.</p><p>Esa noche Sherlock se dio cuenta que se había enamorado y se prometió a si mismo proteger a su amado.</p><p>—No me dejes. —Imploró con pequeñas en sus orbes ámbar.</p><p>—Nunca. —Soltó con voz grave, aumentando las penetraciones y golpeando la próstata del multimillonario con su glande, causando que se retorciera debajo de él—. Nunca te dejare.</p><p>Se vacío dentro del menor y luego sacó su falo del genio, para posteriormente acomodarse a su lado y atraerlo a sus brazos. Depositó un beso en la frente de su amante y en seguida los dos caen dormidos.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente los Avengers y John tienen sus mandíbulas por los suelos cuando ven a Sherlock sin camisa y con pantalones de yoga y a Tony portando la camisa morada del europeo que le llegaba hasta los muslos, ingresando a la cocina con las manos agarradas y una sonrisa pícara.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reencounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John un día, jugando Scrabble y maldiciendo por quinta vez el haber perdió de nuevo, le cuenta a Sherlock que muchos años atrás fue el guardaespaldas de un joven millonario en los Estados Unidos. A el detective no pareció importarle esto, sin emitir comentario alguno y quejándose como niño mimado el hecho de que su compañero de piso empezara a inventar palabras para ganar.</p><p>Poco tiempo luego de eso, ocurre un desastre en Londres con el Dios del Trueno. Y como no es de esperar, SHIELD mando a Tony a evaluar los daños. O mejor dicho en otras palabras, el castaño debía pagar los daños causados por el rubio nórdico. Lo único bueno que sacó de esto fue que se reencontró con una persona especial de su época juvenil.</p><p>—¡Watsi! —Canturreó el héroe al ver a su antiguo guardaespaldas y controlador de impulsos. Salió de la armadura para aventarse a los brazos del pequeño blondo—. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! </p><p>El aludido simplemente sonrió y correspondió al afectuoso abrazo.</p><p>—¿Cómo ha estado mi problemático favorito? —Pregunta con diversión.</p><p>—Que cosas dices, Watsi. Soy el único problemático al que has cuidado. —Contradijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y separándose de él.</p><p>—Lamento decepcionarte, pero actualmente estoy cuidando a otro desastre de persona.</p><p>—¿Ah sí? —Entrecerró sus orbes acaramelados—. Me temo que tienes un tipo, John.</p><p>—Oh si, mi torcedura es ser niñera de pequeñas mierdas inteligentes. —Habló sarcásticamente.</p><p>—Eso no suena bien. Debería denunciarte con la ONU.</p><p>—No lo harías. —Ambos se sonrieron cómplices y en seguida se echaron a reír—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es la vida de un héroe?</p><p>—La parte de patear culos y salvar vidas está bien. Pero la parte de las reuniones aburridas, las quejas de Rogers y lidiar con la prensa es una mierda.</p><p>El bajito elevó sus cejas ante el tono hosco.</p><p>—Por como suena, pareciera que no estás contento de ser un Avenger.</p><p>—Me gusta ser un Avenger es solo que... —Se muerde el labio inferior—. Mi relación con Steve no es la mejor y es evidente que en una discusión el obtendrá el apoyo de los demás, porque no soy un jugador de equipo y solo pienso en mi mismo.</p><p>—¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? —Soltó con desazón—. Salvaste a New York de ser bombardeada y arriesgaste tu vida al llevar la bomba a través del agujero de gusano. Tu equipo es estúpido sino puede ver las grandes cosas que has hecho.</p><p>Los orbes del genio escocieron. Jesús, cuanto había extrañado a este hombre que fue su gran amigo y oyente en su juventud.</p><p>—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi departamento y nos ponemos al día?</p><p>—De acuerdo.</p><p>Cuando John regreso a Baker Street con nada más ni nada menos que Tony Stark, el pobre de Sherlock se quedó estático. No por el hecho de que este viendo a un superhéroe sino porque Anthony lo atraía de una forma que ni él mismo podía describir y tampoco entender.</p><p>A final de cuentas, Anthony decidió tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y con el permiso del ex soldado y el detective permaneció junto a ellos. Durante las siguientes semanas, el buen doctor se dio cuenta del raro comportamiento del azabache con su viejo amigo. Y aunque al principio el de cabellera clara se negó a creer que Sherlock Holmes gustaba de Tony, la duda se disipó en el momento que se encontró con la escena del ingeniero en el regazo de Holmes.</p><p>Edward parecía derretirse entre las suaves caricias que William le brindaba a su espalda y glúteos. Hubo leves pausas entre los besos para mirarse por una fracción de segundo y luego retomar el placentero vaivén de sus labios.</p><p>Watson se dio la vuelta y escapó del lugar para dirigirse a una cafetería. La situación entre los genios terminaría en la habitación y él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar el acto sexual de sus amigos.</p><p>Mientras caminaba por las calles se preguntó jovialmente cual sería la reacción de Mycroft al enterarse que su hermanito andaba de amores con Iron Man. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando la atención de John y Mary ya no estaba sobre él, escaneó a su alrededor, sintiendo un vacío por ver que cada uno de los invitados tenia a una persona a su lado. Por un instante planeó en ir con la dama de honor, no obstante, al ver a otro hombre bailar con ella, retrocedió y subió al podio para guardar la composición que hizo para sus amigos en una carta.</p><p>Echó un último vistazo a la feliz pareja y se encaminó para recoger su gabardina y salir del lugar. La única persona que se percató de esto fue Molly, pero no hizo un intento por detenerlo, sino que siguió bailando con su pareja.</p><p>Sherlock se colocó su gabardina y encauzó sus pasos para alejarse lo más rápido de la celebración.</p><p>Hasta que un hombre de cabellera castaña apareció frente a su campo de visión.</p><p>—Hola. —Saludó amigable con una sonrisa ladina.</p><p>El detective ya estaba analizando al zagal, quien por su acento y vestimenta era un norteamericano multimillonario. El azabache entrecerró los orbes cuando se percató que no podía deducir nada más del tipo, ¿qué carajos?</p><p>—¿Acaso la fiesta termino? Oh, mierda llegue más tarde de lo esperado. Mamá John no me lo perdonara…</p><p>—¿Qué? —Verbalizó el de ojos bicolor—. ¿Mamá John?</p><p>El moreno lanzó una leve carcajada.</p><p>—Lo siento, pero le digo así de cariño. Porque definitivamente John Watson a veces puede comportarse como toda una madre. —Rodó los ojos jovialmente—. Soy Tony Stark, el niño problemático del Doctor Watson. ¿Y usted es…?</p><p>Sherlock parpadeó y un fragmento de una conversación que tuvo con John y Mary apareció de golpe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—¿Estás seguro que tu hijo vendrá? —Indagó la rubia a su prometido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Esperen, ¿cuál hijo? John no tiene hijos. —Habló el de melena rizada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El aludido bufó por lo bajo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Se refiere a un amigo de la universidad. —Dijo mientras seguía metiendo las invitaciones en pequeños sobres—. Todavía no lo sabes, pero yo obtuve mi titulo de médico en la Universidad de Boston. Algunos de mi círculo de amigos tenían una amistad con chicos del MIT y fue así como conocí a Tony Stark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Y tiene algo de especial este Tony Stark?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los futuros esposos se miraron incrédulos y luego se dirigieron al más alto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿No sabes quién es Tony Stark? —Mary le preguntó como si fuera algo que el mundo entero debería de saber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El doctor suspiró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sherlock, realmente deberías prestar más atención a los medios de comunicación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Aburrido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Como sea. Lo conocerás en la boda y estoy seguro que será un reto para ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿De que estás hablando? —Entrecerró los ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John sonrió con burla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Capas. Miles de capas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era esto a lo que se refería su ex compañero de piso.</p><p>Tony poseía múltiples capas que le impedían ver que clase de persona era realmente. Mordió su mejilla izquierda y agradeció que su amigo no se encontrara aquí para reírse a todo pulmón al no saber absolutamente nada del americano.</p><p>Enderezó su postura y por fin se dignó a darle un apretón de manos al castaño.</p><p>—Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>—Así que eres el famoso detective de la gorra. —Por un segundo el pelinegro quedó embelesado por los orbes de tono miel del zagal hasta que Tony volvió hablar—. Interesante. Eres muy atractivo y tus ojos son hermosos.</p><p>—¿Esta coqueteando conmigo?</p><p>El inventor pestañeó y mordió su labio inferior.</p><p>—Si fuera así, ¿sería un problema para usted?</p><p>—Ninguno.</p><p>Contestó demasiado rápido y entonces la mente del detective se paralizó. Eso no era exactamente lo que iba a decir, de hecho, no tenía idea de donde había salido eso. Carraspeó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, tomando una postura sería mientras que el de baja estatura miraba cada parte de su anatomía descaradamente, y él se negó rotundamente a aceptar que aquello lo ponía algo nervioso.</p><p>—La fiesta apenas ha comenzado y a John le va a encartar verlo, señor Stark.</p><p>—El señor Stark era mi padre. Por favor, llámame Tony.</p><p>—Bien. —Asintió—. Tony.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿te vas tan ponto?</p><p>—Tengo algunos asuntos que atender y no puedo quedarme.</p><p>Esperaba que este hombre no se diera cuenta de la mentira o le comentara esto a John.</p><p>—Oh, es una lástima. Me hubiera gustado bailar con usted.</p><p>—Puedes tutearme.</p><p>Ya en serio, ¿qué carajos le estaba pasando?</p><p>El de ojos whisky se acercó lo suficiente para liberar la mano del azabache y entregarle una pequeña tarjeta.</p><p>—Ese es mi número. —El mayor no entendía porque se inclinó hasta que sus rostros se mantuvieran a escasos centímetros y por el pequeño ardor en sus pómulos supo que estaba sonrojado y para su mala suerte Tony notó eso por la sonrisita que adornaba su cara—. Estaré en Londres por esta semana antes de regresar a New York.</p><p>Anthony besó la mejilla del detective y dirigió sus pasos a la fiesta. Sin embargo, detuvo su andar al escuchar al británico.</p><p>—¿En qué hotel te estas quedando?</p><p>—Royal National. Habitación 213.</p><p>Dicho esto, ingresó a la residencia para divertirse con los recién casados y los demás invitados.</p><p>Sherlock llamó a Tony a la mañana siguiente, programando una cena esa misma noche y si efectivamente era apresurado, pero esto al de ojos heterocromáticos no le importó. Durante la velada hablaron mayormente de la vida del ingeniero como un superhéroe, y Sherlock tuvo que darle la razón a John. Debía prestar más atención a las noticias.</p><p>Cuando Tony regresó a New York, los Watson y la señora Hudson creyeron que a Sherlock se le terminaría el encanto por el multimillonario. Resulta que se equivocaron, porque tres semanas después —y con Mycroft diciéndole que era un error— partió rumbo a Estados Unidos.</p><p>Un mes después, Sherlock y Tony hicieron oficial su noviazgo.</p><p>Dos años después, ocurriría el ataque de New York y Sherlock tendría un desagrado en particular por el Capitán América.</p><p>Tres años después, Ultron destruiría Sokovia y afortunadamente Sherlock estaría al lado de su pareja mientras que su equipo le daba la espalda.</p><p>Un año después, la Guerra Civil sería una cosa, los Avengers se separaron y Tony casi muere por hipotermia. Sherlock juró que mataría a Rogers si lo volviera a ver.</p><p>Dos años después, Thanos se apoderaría de las Gemas del Infinito y con un chasquido desapareció a la mitad del universo. Tony quedó devastado por perder a su novio y al joven Spider Man.</p><p>Un año después, volvieron a enfrentarse a Thanos y ganaron. La Capitana Marvel fue la que chasqueó los dedos y trajo de regreso a los desvanecidos. Rhodey contemplaba alegre el encuentro de su gran amigo con su pareja, besándose en medio del campo de batalla.</p><p>Y por supuesto, muchas personas preguntaron si Sherlock y Stephen eran hermanos gemelos. A lo que ambos varones negaron completamente.</p><p>Tres meses después, James Rhodes entregaría a Anthony en el altar. Peter Parker llevaría los anillos. John Watson daría un discurso y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de contar cosas vergonzosas de Sherlock. Y a esto se le sumaron la señora Hudson, Mary y Greg. Una pequeña venganza por parte de este último por no acordarse de su nombre. Mycroft dio un brindis, alegando que Stark se pudo quedar con algo mejor que su hermano menor y si Sherlock no saltó sobre su hermano fue porque Tony lo retuvo a tiempo.</p><p>Mientras Anthony y Sherlock bailaban <em>“Can't take my eyes off you”, </em>el detective no pudo evitar pensar que conocer a Tony Stark ha sido lo más increíble que le haya pasado.</p><p>—¿Te he dicho que te amo? —Musitó el azabache.</p><p>—Si, pero quiero escucharlo ahora.</p><p>—Te amo.</p><p>—Te amo tres mil.</p><p>El mayor arqueó una ceja.</p><p>—¿Tres mil?</p><p>—Dedúcelo.</p><p>—Tres mil es el número de veces que hemos tenido sexo.</p><p>Ambos se carcajearon.</p><p>—Serían más de no ser por tus casos y mi vida de héroe.</p><p>—Eres una pequeña mierda.</p><p>—Eres uno para hablar.</p><p>Juntaron sus labios en un ferviente beso y los invitados estallaron en aplausos. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Treason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock le da una calada al cigarrillo, escuchando las quejas de Brock acerca de su novio. Y es que algo que el joven británico no entendía, era como carajos alguien tan civilizado y tímido como Eddie pudo fijarse en el jodido quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano. Quien, por cierto, luce como un matón de películas para adolescentes.</p><p>Vernay “Venom” Evanson siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, aunque con Eddie si que le costo bastante convencerlo de que le diera una oportunidad y es que la fama de mujeriego era ese muro que le impedía al rubio confiar en Venom.</p><p>Los quejidos de Eddie terminan, dándole paso a la anécdota del asombroso polvo que Greg obtuvo con una chica de segundo año. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató que los hombros de su hermano mayor se pusieron rígidos y su mirada se rehusaba en mirar a Greg. Sentía un poco de pena por Mycroft, de todas las personas en las que pudo fijarse, quedo colado por el idiota y casanova de Lestrade.</p><p>El sonoro suspiro de Everett lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.</p><p>—¿En serio ella te envió una foto de sus tetas? —Preguntó escépticamente el rubio a Greg—. Es una chica bastante tonta.</p><p>—¿Por qué? El regalo me gusto mucho. —El azabache movió sus cejas de arriba abajo, sonriendo socarronamente—. Además, es una chica muy atractiva, creo que mi puerta para novias ha sido abierta de nuevo.</p><p>—Le doy a esa relación dos semanas antes de que ella se de cuenta de los cuernos que le pondrás con la primera tipa que te abra las piernas. —Everett coge su vaso de whisky y se lo toma de un sorbo.</p><p>Greg se dirige a John.</p><p>—¿Por qué tu hermano gemelo está más gruñón de lo normal?</p><p>—Se entero que T'Challa está saliendo con Ororo.</p><p>—¡Esa perra lo único que quiere es su dinero! —Clamó el otro de baja estatura mientras golpeó con fuerza la mesa, haciendo que su gemelo y Sherlock se sobresalten por estar sentados a su lado—. T'Challa no necesita de una vividora.</p><p>El Holmes mayor arquea su ceja.</p><p>—Estas diciendo todo esto porque estas celoso.</p><p>—Sí. Pero también lo digo porque es verdad.</p><p>—Si es tal y como dices, entonces, T'Challa se dará cuenta tarde o temprano. —Comenta Sherlock.</p><p>—O quizás nunca. —Eddie se estremece con la dura expresión que le da Kenneth—. Digo nomas.</p><p>John roda los ojos.</p><p>—Esto no hubiera sucedió si tan solo tu…</p><p>—¡Cállate, Hamish! —Silenció abruptamente a su hermano—. Suficiente tengo con los regaños de Loki y Tony.</p><p>La mención del joven estudiante de ingeniería hizo que el de ojos bicolor echara la ceniza y el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Se colocó de pie y se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero negro.</p><p>—Me voy. Tengo un examen mañana y no necesito reprobar por la falta de sueño.</p><p>No pasa desapercibido las expresiones lastimosas de Brock y John. Al igual que la incomodidad de Lestrade y el deje de arrepentimiento de Everett.</p><p>Mycroft entrecierra sus ojos.</p><p>—Claro. Buenas noches, hermano mío.</p><p>Con eso último caminó a la salida del bar.</p><p>—Tenías que mencionarlo. —Kenneth se encogió de hombros—. Solo ha pasado un mes desde que Stark y mi hermano terminaron.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>Los cinco jóvenes no volvieron a tocar ese tema y Greg empezó a contar otra historia de sus aventuras como Don Juan, para desgracia de Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>Al estar a fuera del bar, un viento helado azota la cara del pelinegro. Sus pasos se dirigen al Audi A4 de color oscuro y justo cuando iba abrir la puerta, una voz lo detiene en seco.</p><p>—Sherlock.</p><p>El aludido maldice su suerte y a regañadientes se da la vuelta para encontrarse a su ex, vestido con un jean azul, una camisa blanca y una sudadera de la universidad. El cabello del castaño está desordenado con una expresión cansada y unas terribles ojeras. Holmes realmente quiere creer que la razón de aquello es por sus proyectos y no por su ruptura.</p><p>Aunque fue el mismo Anthony quien terminó con él.</p><p>Sinceramente Sherlock no entendía como diablos llego a esto. Desde el inicio de la universidad, se dijo a si mismo que las relaciones eran un estorbo y que no había alguien lo suficientemente inteligente e interesante que pudiera seguirle el paso. Pero entonces aparece Anthony Stark y el mundo del británico da un giro de 180 grados. Meramente era coqueteo por parte del azabache y a veces Tony le correspondía, un juego, solo eso. Hasta que llega la fiesta de celebración del equipo de futbol por haber ganado ese año y finalmente terminaron follando en una de las habitaciones de la hermandad Beta Fi. Después de eso, admitieron tener sentimientos por el otro y comenzaron a salir en exclusiva. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que apareció Irene Adler y por alguna extraña razón se obsesionó con el menor de los Holmes.</p><p>La cosa acabó con Sherlock despertando en su dormitorio con la fémina a su lado y por caprichos de la vida, Tony ingresó en ese momento. Furioso y herido, cortó con la relación sin siquiera darle la oportunidad al pelinegro de explicarle la situación. Sin embargo, él tampoco entendía como demonios Adler llegó a su cama. O así era, cuando días después Everett descubrió que la mujer vertió una droga en su bebida, para de esta forma acostarse con él. Por supuesto, Tony se enteró, pero aun sabiendo esto, el moreno le pidió un tiempo para pensar.</p><p>De esa platica ha pasado un mes y recién el castaño se digna en buscarlo.</p><p>El azabache se cruza de brazos.</p><p>—Supongo que ya has tomado una decisión.</p><p>El de ojos miel asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>—A pesar de que acostaste con ella estando drogado, debes entender que fue una traición, estando o no en tus sentidos. —Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente—. Sabes que la razón por la que termine con Tiberius fue porque me engañó con Sunset y al encontrarte con Adler fue un duro golpe para mí. —Abrió los ojos y observó como el más alto agachaba la cabeza—. De la única persona que me he enamorado es de ti, Sherlock. Y es por eso que lo medite mucho y también hable con Rhodey y Loki y llegue a la conclusión de que quiero estar contigo.</p><p>El de cabello ondulado alzó la cabeza deprisa.</p><p>—¿En serio? —El moreno sonrió y Sherlock no dudo en tomarlo entre sus brazos, apegándolo a su cuerpo, dejando su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo del menor—. Te amo, Tony.</p><p>—También te amo.</p><p>Se separaron para besarse, demostrando lo mucho que se extrañaron. Los cálidos labios de Sherlock toman los de Tony de manera lenta y sensual, enviando leves corrientes al castaño desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja. El británico muerde su labio inferior, provocando que Anthony suelta un jadeo, lo que le permite al mayor de adentrar su sinhueso en su cavidad bucal. Mientras que sus lenguas danzan entre sí, las manos del de ojos heterocromáticos viajan a la parte posterior del futuro ingeniero. Sujeta los glúteos firmemente, ganándose gemidos roncos de Tony entre los besos.</p><p>Entre tanto manoseo, Anthony comienza a acariciar el miembro ya erecto del azabache. Sherlock corta con el beso y agarra la mano del menor para dejarlo en el lado del copiloto de su auto, a continuación, él sube rápidamente y enciende el Audi para ir al campus.</p><p>No hay nada mejor que el sexo de reconciliación. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kiss in the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extrañaba escribir sobre esta parejita &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony caminaba por las calles londinenses a paso ligero. Su abrigo oscuro no lo mantenía completamente caliente y la lluvia no ayudaba en absoluto. Sujetando con firmeza el paraguas amarillo, su mente dio un viaje por los acontecimientos que hicieron que se tomara unas vacaciones en el viejo continente.</p><p>Luego de los sucesos de la Guerra del Infinito, Tony y el Doctor Strange se enfrascaron en una amistad. Amistad que se transformaría en amor por parte del ingeniero, no obstante, el médico no era reciproco en sus sentimientos. El castaño demostraba de ciertas maneras que quería algo más con el hechicero, todos en el Complejo eran conscientes de ello, menos Strange, quién era muy ajeno. Hasta el propio Wong sabía, pero no dijo nada porque Stark le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto.</p><p>Pese a la negativa, Tony no se rindió.</p><p>Y entonces, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Steve, el doctor le dio una estocada a su corazón cuando presentó a Christine Palmer como su novia. Anthony merecía un Oscar, a pesar de las ganas de huir y llorar, él se mantuvo fuerte y fingió felicidad por su amigo. Incluso charló con la mujer y tuvo que admitir que ella era perfecta para Stephen.</p><p>Meramente cuando la fiesta termino y los Avengers fueron a sus habitaciones, él se quedó en un rincón de su habitación, llorando desconsolado por un amor superfluo.</p><p>Peter empezó a pasar más tiempo con él, con la finalidad de distraerlo y olvidar al médico. Natasha le dijo que Strange no es el único hombre en el planeta y que tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien que lo amaría incondicionalmente. Steve también intervino, alegando que, si no estaba con Stephen, era porque alguien mejor llegaría a su vida. Tony realmente quiso creer aquello.  </p><p>Poco después, Stephen daría el gran paso de pedirle matrimonio a Christine y para infortunio del multimillonario, termino siendo el padrino de bodas. Los regaños de Rhodey y Natasha no faltaron, pero pese a todo, Tony era amigo de Stephen y no pudo darle la espalda. Así que con fuerza de voluntad y la sonrisa más falsa que ha dado en su vida, se preparó para el día.</p><p>Luego de la boda, Tony se encerró en su taller y bebió hasta perder la consciencia. Increíblemente, la persona quién lo encontraría en deplorable estado fue James Barnes. Él y Tony ya habían tenido una profunda charla y decidieron hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. El genio nunca se imaginó que el ex Soldado del Invierno sería un buen amigo en momentos como este.</p><p>—Mi mamá me contó una vez que existirán tres amores en tu vida. El primero es de la juventud, el que te ilusiona. El segundo es temporal y tendrás que decirle adiós. Y el tercero es el <em>verdadero</em> con quién pasaras el resto de tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas. —Las palabras de Bucky calaron en lo profundo del héroe y fue lo que lo impulsó en la decisión de irse para olvidar su amor por el Hechicero Supremo.</p><p>Han pasado tres meses de ese episodio y aunque la herida siga ahí, ya no dolía como antes.</p><p>Una gran ventisca hace que el ingeniero suelte el paraguas. Él maldice y corre para atraparlo, recibiendo la lluvia y empapándose completamente. El paraguas aterriza cerca de un hombre con gabardina que acaba de salir de un restaurante. El varón recoge el objeto y luego alza la mirada para observar a un hombre mojado de pieza a cabeza, cuyo rostro ha palidecido con solo verlo.</p><p>Tony se queda de piedra al reconocer a la persona frente a él.</p><p>—S-stephen. —Habló con dificultad, temblando por el frío nocturno—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, mago? ¿No se supone que debes estar protegiendo nuestra realidad?</p><p>—Me temo que me está confundiendo, señor. No me llamo Stephen. —El genio parpadea por el encantador acento del zagal. Se acerca y ve que no posee el vello facial y tampoco las canas a sus lados.</p><p>Anthony traga saliva, ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan parecido al hechicero?</p><p>—Lo lamento. Creí que era… un amigo. —Se percata de tu paraguas y aunque ya esté mojado, estira el brazo para que el británico se lo regrese—. Gracias por atrapar mi paraguas.</p><p>—De nada. —Mientras Tony lo recupera, sus manos hacen un leve contacto y se estremecen ligeramente. Ambos se miran embelesados, pero es el castaño quien corta con el contacto visual.</p><p>—Adiós. —Dice y gira para retomar su camino al departamento que alquila. Sin darse cuenta que es observado por el azabache hasta que lo pierde de vista.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos se vuelve a ver los días posteriores.</p><p>Pero entonces, Tony sale nuevamente en la noche durante la lluvia. Esta vez usando un abrigo de lana de color burdeos y su paraguas amarillo. El inventor sin darse cuenta termina en el mismo lugar donde tuvo su breve encuentro con el hombre parecido a Stephen. Sus orbes miel se abren del asombro, pues delante de él y refugiándose bajo el techo de la entrada al restaurante está el mismo hombre con su gabardina oscura y una leve sonrisa.</p><p>Las mejillas del aclamado superhéroe se tornan de carmesí y un tanto vacilante se acerca al individuo.</p><p>—¿Atrapado en la lluvia? —Indaga el moreno, sin prestarle atención a su reciente nerviosismo por estar cerca del azabache.</p><p>—Tal vez. O quizás estoy esperando a alguien. —Sonríe ladinamente y la rubatosis toma desprevenido al ingeniero—. ¿Y tu que haces aquí?</p><p>—Sali a pasear. —Comenta casual, a pesar del calor en sus pómulos y el revoloteo que siente en su vientre.</p><p>—¿Bajo está lluvia? —El morocho arquea una ceja y se detiene en mirar los ojos acaramelados del contrario—. Puedes atrapar un resfriado.</p><p>El más bajo de estatura se alza de hombros.</p><p>—No me importa. Solo quería salir y ver la lluvia.</p><p>—¿Te gusta eso?</p><p>—Sí. De niño me sentaba en el portón de mi casa y junto a mi mayordomo veíamos como la lluvia caía en el suelo. —Recordó con nostalgia como Jarvis y él observaban el aguacero mientras bebían chocolate caliente y reían—. Son momentos que atesoro y aún lo sigo haciendo.</p><p>—Ya veo. —Se cruzó de brazos y caminó para estar más cerca del castaño, colocándose debajo del paraguas—. Si no te incomoda, ¿podría acompañarte?</p><p>El moreno entreabrió los labios y luego los apretó.</p><p>—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. —Murmuró, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su pecho por la cercanía del varón—. Aunque tu ya debes saber el mío.</p><p>—El mundo conoce a Tony Stark.</p><p>—Pero yo a ti no.</p><p>El mayor se ríe y el filántropo se siente en las nubes.</p><p>—Me llamo Sherlock Holmes. —Contestó y Tony jadeó bajito por ese increíble acento.</p><p>El moreno titubeó por unos segundos.</p><p>—Vamos. —Accedió y en seguida ambos se alejaron del restaurante en dirección al norte.</p><p>Edward sostenía el paraguas entretanto Sherlock tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina. El único sonido que los acompañaba era del chapoteo y a medida que seguían avanzando el de cabello ondulado veía discretamente como el menor mordía su labio inferior cada cierto tiempo. Su caminata los llevó a Hyden Park y el británico los detuvo. Anthony lo miró confuso y su rostro se acaloró cuando el azabache agachó su cabeza para estar a centímetros de su cara.</p><p>—¿Sabías que los besos bajo la lluvia son los más románticos? —El genio negó con la cabeza y sujetó con fuerza el mango del paraguas cuando el más alto lo cogió de la cintura—. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?</p><p>Fue cautivado por esos maravillosos ojos azul grisáceo.</p><p>—Quiero.</p><p>Tony dejo caer el paraguas para rodear el cuello del británico con sus brazos. Sus labios se conectaron y pronto se sumergieron en una inconmensurable ambrosía. Aun cuando sus cuerpos se hallaban empapados, ellos siguieron besándose con vehemencia.</p><p>Esa noche, Tony comprobó que Bucky tenía razón.</p><p>Su verdadero amor por fin apareció.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Examinó a la muchedumbre que disfrutaba de la fiesta. A su madre siempre le gustó organizar este tipo de fiestas con el pretexto de socializar y demostrar la posición en que se hallaba su familia. Para Sherlock era desagradable la hipocresía de la mayoría de esta gente de la nobleza, pero sobre todo le irritaba cuando le querían interrogar si ya había encontrado a un digno Omega para contraer nupcias.</p><p>El zagal jamás se dejó dominar por sus instintos de Alfa. El contacto humano era redundante y prefería encerrarse en la biblioteca y leer una obra que lo llene de rico conocimiento, no una novela que describe al amor como lo mejor que le podría pasar y que es primordial para cada persona. Otros días se le vería cabalgando por los alrededores o visitando el pueblo para matar el aburrimiento que experimentaba dentro de la mansión.</p><p>La velada estaba próxima a terminar. Saludó a hermano mayor junto a su esposa, quienes se habían casado hace unos años atrás y actualmente residían en Cambridge. Todavía no tenían hijos, puesto que Mycroft no se sentía listo y Charlotte no parecía entusiasmada por ser madre. Por el rabillo del ojo atisbó a su gemelo con su padre, charlando con un hombre que no conocía y tampoco deseaba conocer.</p><p>Varias señoritas y caballeros poseían intenciones de acercársele, pero optaba por dar la vuelta e ignorarlos. Seguramente reciba un regaño por parte de su madre al no querer buscar candidata o candidato para su matrimonio. Cumplió los veintisiete hace unos meses y el afán de su querida madre por verlo casado no desaparecía. A pesar de que ha rechazado estar atado con otra persona. </p><p>Se trasladó al balcón y recargó su cuerpo en el barandal. Observando soporífero al cielo nocturno acompañado de centelleantes estrellas.</p><p>Percibió unas pisadas acercándose.</p><p>—No eres una persona sociable. —El morocho giró la mirada para ver a un hombre de unos veinticinco años, cabello chocolate y tez bronceada. Portaba un vestido blanco marfil de mangas ruffles fuera de los hombros con la excepción de que la larga falda era floreada y cubierta por una tela semitransparente del mismo tono blanquecino.</p><p>Sherlock no comprendía porque la sociedad estaba ensimismaba en que los Omegas varones deben de vestirse como mujeres.</p><p>—Honestamente no estoy interesado en convivir con los demás. —Respondió estoicamente, recibiendo una risita del castaño.</p><p>—He escuchado comentarios acerca de tu rechazo a la gente. Eres cortante y en ocasiones has hecho enojar a muchos.</p><p>—No es mi culpa que la gente sea tan sensible ante las verdades. —Admira como los orbes marrones parecen brillar con toques dorados, luego desvía la vista a sus hombros desnudos y carraspea—. Debería regresar adentro, no soy la mejor compañía.</p><p>—Oh sí. Regresar a una fiesta donde los padres cazan a prometedores yernos o nueras para sus hijos. Sonriendo falsamente y luciendo bonito mientras mi padre trata de encontrar a alguien apropiado con quien comprometerme por el simple hecho de que ya está cansado de mí. Eso, y que también es mal visto que Omegas con más de veinticinco años no tengan su maldito Alfa. —Culminó con un rodeo de ojos.</p><p>La manera sardónica de decir aquello causo que el azabache sonriera.</p><p>—Disculpe mis modales. No me he presentado. —Sujetó su mano llevándola cerca de sus labios—. Me llamo Sherlock Holmes. —Deposita un leve beso en su muñeca.</p><p>—Anthony Stark. Pero prefiero que me llamen Tony. —Sonríe y se acerca más al caballero de ojos bicolor—. Entonces dígame, Señor Holmes. ¿Nunca planea unirse a una otra persona?</p><p>—El amor es solo un defecto químico. Un sentimiento tan superfluo que no merece ser parte de mí.</p><p>—Enamorase no es un problema, Señor Holmes. Lo problemático sería fijarse en alguien que no le corresponda.</p><p>—¿Por qué hacerlo? Es una reverenda estupidez amar a una persona a la que obviamente no le interesas.</p><p>El moreno se alza de hombros.</p><p>—En el corazón no se manda, Señor Holmes. —Desliza una caricia por el afilado pómulo el contrario con su dedo—. Desafortunadamente los sentimientos nos dominan.</p><p>—A mi no. Durante años los he doblegado a mi voluntad, esquivando e ignorando mis instintos de Alfa. Soy lo que comúnmente llamarían un sociópata.</p><p>—¿Es normal que eso me guste? —Indaga con una ladina sonrisa.</p><p>—Tal vez.</p><p>Se encierran en un silencio por unos momentos.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de su Omega destinado?</p><p>—No lo conozco y aunque lo conociera, eso no cambiaría nada.</p><p>—¿Está seguro?</p><p>—Completamente.</p><p>Tony abrió la boca para hablar mas no pudo por el llamado de su aparentemente padre.</p><p>—Anthony, es hora de irnos.</p><p>El moreno hizo una mueca y a regañadientes se alejó del zagal de cabello rizado.</p><p>—Un gusto conocerlo, Señor Holmes. —Hace una reverencia—. Espero volvernos a ver.</p><p>—Un gusto también haberlo conocido, Señor Stark. Que tenga un viaje seguro.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Se miraron fijamente unos instantes y ulteriormente el castaño siguió a su padre.</p><p>Sherlock tocó la mejilla que Tony acarició, cerrando los ojos y luego volviéndolos a abrir.</p><p> </p><p><br/>────────────────────────</p><p> </p><p><br/>Mycroft y Sherlock se hallaban fumando un tabaco y conversando.</p><p>De pronto la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a un hombre alto de cabellera oscura peinada hacia atrás.</p><p>—¿Por qué tan contento? —Pregunta Sherlock, observando la gran sonrisa de su gemelo.</p><p>—Estoy comprometido. —Contestó.</p><p>—¿Y solo por eso estás feliz? —Giró los orbes y le dio otra calada al tabaco.</p><p>—Cualquiera lo estaría si es con la persona que quieres. Aunque claro tu nunca podrías entenderlo, porque eres alérgico a las emociones.</p><p>El mayor de los hermanos Holmes resopló.</p><p>—No empiecen con sus infantiles discusiones. —Sentenció—. Nuestros padres me dieron la noticia al llegar. Felicidades por tu compromiso, Stephen.</p><p>—Espero contar con tu asistencia y con la de Charlotte.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de hermano sería si faltara a la boda de mi hermanito?</p><p>—Y a la única. Sherlock jamás se casará.</p><p>El mencionado entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>—El matrimonio es una unión forzada por la sociedad.</p><p>—Dices eso porque nadie se fijará en ti. Nunca llegarías amar a una persona y por supuesto también está el factor de que la mayoría de gente que conoces te odia por lo detestable que eres.</p><p>—Eso no me importa. —Suelta mordaz—. ¿Quién es la desafortunada?</p><p>—Desafortunado. —Dice Mycroft—. Siéntete honrado, Stephen. Tony Stark es uno de los Omegas más cotizados de la élite.</p><p>Sherlock dejó caer el tabaco en el cenicero al escuchar el nombre.</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Tony Stark? —Dirigió la mirada a su gemelo—. ¿Te casaras con una persona que solo conociste hace tres días?</p><p>—Si no te la pasaras encerrado en la biblioteca o rehusándote a recibir las visitas, te hubieras percatado que Tony viene de vez en cuando a nuestra casa. —Sherlock aprieta los brazos del sillón—. Lo conocí cuando fui al internado en París.</p><p>William lo recuerda. Se suponía que irían ambos, pero él se negó rotundamente por no querer estar rodeado de jóvenes ineptos.</p><p>—Nuestro padre le propuso al de Tony un compromiso con uno de sus hijos solteros y por obvias razones tu jamás aceptarías, así que me ofrecí. El Señor Howard envió su respuesta esta mañana. —El Alfa se encaminó a su hermano mayor y cogió uno de sus tabacos, encendiéndolo y dándole una calada—. La boda será en un mes. Bueno, me retiro, hermanos míos. Hay una boda que planificar.</p><p>Solamente cuando Stephen se fue de la habitación, Mycroft se acercó a su otro hermano menor.</p><p>—Te involucraste con Tony Stark. —Se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—No lo hice. —Murmuró.</p><p>—Lo hiciste. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó? Únicamente lo has visto una vez.</p><p>—Es mi Omega destinado.</p><p>Mycroft entreabre la boca pasmado por es</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—Sí. Mi Alfa siempre ha estado calmado y cuando lo vi… se alteró y supe que era mi Omega destinado. Me costó mucho mantenerme sereno sin tirármele encima y reclamarlo como mío.</p><p>—A lo mejor es porque suprimiste tus instintos desde temprana edad. —Frunció el ceño—. Debes decírselo a nuestros padres.</p><p>—No haré tal cosa. —Se levantó—. Ya está comprometido con Stephen.</p><p>—¿Y? Esto es más importante.</p><p>—¿Viste sus ojos? Stephen lo ama. —Aprieta sus labios—. No soy capaz de quitarle el hombre que mi hermano ama.</p><p>—Vas arrepentirte por esto.</p><p>—No lo haré.</p><p>—¡Lo harás!</p><p>—¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan seguro!?</p><p>—¡Por qué yo rechace a mi Omega destinado! —Clamó y su hermano lo observó incrédulo.</p><p>—¿Quién es?</p><p>—Ya no importa.</p><p>—Es Greg Lestrade, ¿cierto?</p><p>El silencio de su hermano lo confirmó.</p><p>—Estás arrepentido.</p><p>—Cada maldita mañana pienso en lo diferente que sería si no hubiera permitido que mis padres me comprometieran. Ellos nunca lo hubieran aceptado, por el mero hecho de que no pertenecía a nuestro círculo social. Fui cobarde y me arrepiento como no te lo imaginas.</p><p>—Lamento que hayas pasado por eso. Sin embargo, no cambiare de opinión.</p><p>—Sherlock. Esto no es solo nuestra biología, se trata también de nuestra alma.</p><p>Él negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Esto es lo que sucederá. No le diremos a nadie y Stephen se casará con Tony y fin de la discusión. ¿Quedó claro?</p><p>—Como quieras. Pero yo te lo advertí. —Hizo una mueca—. Él sabe que eres su Alfa destinado.</p><p>El de ojos heterocromáticos lanzó un suspiro.</p><p>—Por desgracia.</p><p> </p><p>────────────────────────<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>—¡Y ahora unas palabras de Mycroft Holmes!</p><p>—Stephen y Tony, muchas felicidades y les deseo una vida prospera y llena de amor.</p><p>La gente aplaudió al susodicho.</p><p>El zagal se sienta y divisa a su otro hermano menor, quien mantiene un rostro inexpresivo.</p><p>Sherlock se levanta, alzando su copa mientras gira a su derecha para ver a los recién casados.</p><p>—Stephen, Tony. Felicidades por su matrimonio. Les deseo lo mejor y que siempre estén satisfechos.</p><p>Recibe ovaciones y durante el resto de la noche rehúye a toda costa estar cerca de Anthony.</p><p> </p><p><br/>────────────────────────<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Es de madrugada y Sherlock se encuentra en el mismo balcón donde conoció a su Omega destinado.</p><p>—No me buscaste. —El de tez pálida se gira, contemplando como Tony camina hacía él—. Permitiste que otro Alfa me marcara. —Holmes atisbó la marca del cuello del castaño e inmediatamente una furia emergió en su interior—. Sabiendo que soy tu Omega destinado no hiciste nada por detener la boda. </p><p>—Conversamos durante unos minutos y te dije que, aunque lo conociera, no cambiara nada.</p><p>—Me duele mucho tu indiferencia. —Sus ojos ámbar se cristalizan—. Siempre soñé con encontrarme con mi destinado y estar con él. —Una lágrima recorre su mejilla—. Tenías razón. El amor es tan superfluo. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte pensar que tu…</p><p>El Alfa perdió la batalla y rápidamente acogió al Omega en sus brazos. Tony se sorprendió, pero correspondió con el gesto.</p><p>—Perdón. Es solo que mi hermano te ama y yo… lo siento. —Se separa para tomar su bello rostro—. Tienes que regresar con él.</p><p>—Mi Omega y yo te necesitamos. —Bisbiseó entristecido mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus orbes. </p><p>—Mi Alfa y yo también los necesitamos, pero es tarde. Muy tarde.</p><p>«<em>Verte llorar me parte el corazón...</em>»</p><p>Anthony solloza y Sherlock osadamente besa los suaves labios del castaño, sintiéndose como una cálida y dulce caricia. </p><p>—Perdóname.</p><p>—Te necesito.</p><p>—También yo.</p><p>El castaño sonríe irónico.</p><p>—Nunca estaremos satisfechos.</p><p>—No. —Concuerda el azabache—. Nunca estaremos satisfechos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. She...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Está acorralada, señorita Miller. —Afirma Sherlock, observando a la mujer que se halla sentada frente a él—. Lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente lista como para huir con la gran fortuna que le dejó su amante.</p><p>—Señor Holmes, no sé de qué está hablando. ¿Fortuna? Soy solo una prostituta que complace a sus clientes por dinero. —La rubia arruga la nariz.</p><p>—Ay. Deje de mentir. El señor Byrne cambió su testamento hace unas semanas, usted es la heredera de su fortuna. —Se dirige a Greg—. Un caso muy fácil de resolver, estoy decepcionado de Scotland Yard. No. En realidad, ustedes siempre me decepcionan. ¡Buen día!</p><p>—Yo no soy una asesina, señor Holmes. —La fémina se pone de pie y rápidamente se posiciona delante del detective—. Yo no necesito el dinero de nadie.</p><p>—Déjese de tonterías. Una prostituta que logró dominar a un hombre millonario al grado de convencerlo para que se quede con su fortuna. Caso resuelto.</p><p>La mujer suelta una risa.</p><p>—Señor Holmes, usted definitivamente no se ha dado cuenta.</p><p>—¿Cuenta de que? —Arquea una ceja.</p><p>—Sherlock. —Dijo John—. Ella no lo mató.</p><p>—¿De que estás hablando? Estuvo aquí esta mañana, su perfume aún sigue impregnado en el departamento. Y en el jodido testamento la pone como su heredera. ¡Es lo más simple! Por cierto, ¿por qué dijiste que esto era un ocho? ¡Es un jodido uno!</p><p>—Sherlock. Si tan solo cierras la maldita boca y escuchas, entenderías todo.</p><p>—¿¡Qué hay que entender!?</p><p>—Que ella no es “ella”.</p><p>El azabache parpadea confuso.</p><p>—¿Disculpa?</p><p>—Dije que esto era un ocho, porque si te confesaba la verdad, no hubieras venido.</p><p>—John te estas yendo por la tangente, ve al grano.</p><p>—Mejor lo hago yo. —La rubia golpea su cuello y escupe un dispositivo muy pequeño—. Lo que su amigo trata de decirle es que soy un hombre.</p><p>Holmes queda petrificado al reconocer la voz.</p><p>«<em>Ay, no me jodas</em>»</p><p>Seguidamente la mujer se retira lo que parecer ser una mascara facial de alta tecnología, revelando el rostro del único e inigualable Tony Stark. La peluca cae al suele y el corazón de Sherlock se para por un instante.</p><p>El magnate viste con una blusa corta, mini falda tableada y medias de malla hasta las rodillas con tacones que lo hacen lucir más alto, todo el conjunto es de color negro.</p><p>El varón traga saliva y Tony sonríe por la reacción que le ha creado.</p><p>—No estoy entendiendo nada. —Balbucea Lestrade a Watson—. ¿Qué cojones está pasando?</p><p>—Lo que sucede es que estaba en una misión. Jonnathan Byrne tiene en posesión cierto armamento de Industrias Stark. Se le fue vendido ilegalmente muchos años atrás por Obadiah Stane y lo ha estado replicando para vendérselo a los terroristas. Vine aquí para confrontarlo, pero decidí usar un camuflaje para no alertarlo, no obstante, el cabrón se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba y vertió veneno en una copa para matarme. Pero…</p><p>—Se confundió y bebió el veneno. —Susurra Sherlock y luego frunce el ceño—. Entonces, ¿por qué en su testamento te deja todo a ti si te conoció esta mañana?</p><p>—¿Cuál testamento, Sherlock? —Pregunta socarronamente el mecánico—. Aquí no hay ningún testamento.</p><p>—También mentiste sobre eso. —Suelta estoicamente a John.</p><p>—Yup. —Confirma alegremente el blondo.</p><p>—De acuerdo, entonces no fue un asesinato. Es un… ¿suicidio no intencional?</p><p>—Estupidez, en realidad. —El moreno se cruza brazos—. Como ven, yo no soy culpable de nada.</p><p>—Momento. —Verbaliza el morocho—. John… ¿de dónde conoces a Tony?</p><p>—¿Recién te das cuenta? —Se ríe—. Tones te hace perder la cabeza.</p><p>—John. —Gruñe.</p><p>—Mi primo, Phil Coulson, era el “cuidador” de los Avengers, por así decirlo. Murió hace unos años y SHIELD me contrató para hacerme cargo de su trabajo. —Le sonríe cariño al ingeniero—. Es así como conocí a esta pequeña mierda.</p><p>—Pero aún así me adoras, Watsi. —Le guiña un ojo.</p><p>El de ojos bicolor no sabía que decir ante la información.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? ¿Impactado de que no hayas estado al tanto de esto? —El bajito de melena dorada irradia de gloria—. Golpe duro para el gran Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>—Cállate, John. —Suspira—. Si ya sabías lo que hubo entre Tony y yo, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste?</p><p>—Porque nunca le dije tu nombre. Solamente que tuve una aventura con un gilipollas. —El castaño le mira seriamente—. Cuando tu fama de detective se elevó me entere que John es tu amigo y colega. Lo contacte, le conté todo y le pedí que no te mencionara nada.</p><p>—¿¡Te acostaste con Tony Stark!? —Clamó estupefacto el inspector—. ¡Santa mierda!</p><p>—Sinceramente no quería verte otra vez. —Aprieta los dientes—. Pero John insistió en arreglar las cosas.</p><p>—Me llamó para tomar un café y pensé que este era el momento para que tuvieran la charla. Mentí sobre el caso y le dije a Greg que permitiera a Tony quedarse en el departamento y que nadie más podía estar aquí. No necesitamos que todo el mundo se entere lo que hubo entre ustedes.</p><p>—¿Y qué paso entre ellos?</p><p>—Es un asunto privado, Lestrade.</p><p>—El cabrón aquí presente fingió una relación conmigo para acceder a una fiesta exclusiva y secreta en la mansión del jefe de una red de trata de blancas en Londres. Nadie tenía conocimiento de esto, por supuesto. —Apretó sus puños—. Una vez que obtuvo las pruebas para hundir al sujeto, el hijo de puta aquí presente me terminó por un mensaje de texto mientras se regresaba a Inglaterra.</p><p>El mencionado tuvo la decencia de lucir arrepentido.</p><p>—Tony, yo…</p><p>—Chicos, mejor vamos a Baker Street y arreglan esta situación. —Enunció el doctor— Greg, el caso está resuelto y se discreto con respecto a Tony.</p><p>—Esta bien. Lo haré.</p><p>────────────────────────</p><p>El londinense le permitió a Anthony descargar su ira contenida contra él.</p><p>Los reclamos del castaño se oyeron por el edificio y la señora Hudson por un segundo pensó que su singular inquilino sería asesinado. El doctor Watson le aseguró que por mucho que Stark estuviera enojado y dolido con Sherlock, no tiene la capacidad de lastimarlo.</p><p>Transcurrió una hora y los gritos del genio cesaron. John cruzó los dedos y les pidió a las deidades que esos dos se contentaran.</p><p>La puerta fue abierta inesperadamente por el hermano mayor del detective.</p><p>—¿Dónde está? —Soltó abrupto al médico.</p><p>—Ocupado. —Se cruza de brazos—. ¿Cómo te enteraste?</p><p>—Tengo mis fuentes.</p><p>—Fue Greg, ¿cierto? —Ladea una sonrisa—. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes…?</p><p>—Quiero ver a mi hermano. —Le interrumpe al de baja estatura.</p><p>—Ya te lo dije. Está ocupado.</p><p>—Está en la habitación con Stark. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Me juró que no se involucró con él y velo ahora. Enamorado de Iron Man.</p><p>—Tu le diste el caso.</p><p>—Un pequeño favor que le pedí. —Caminó por la habitación y le envió una escéptica mirada al blondo—. Fue un buen trabajo en ocultar tu asociación con los Avengers.</p><p>—El meritó se lo lleva Tony.</p><p>—¿Por qué renunciaste?</p><p>—La Guerra Civil. —Murmuró con un deje entristecido—. Los Avengers se separaron y no había razón para seguir.</p><p>—¿Qué bando apoyaste? ¿El de Stark o el del Capitán?</p><p>—Fui neutral. Pero no negare que siempre tuve preferencia hacia Tony.</p><p>—No fueron solo los Acuerdos. —La espalda del doctor se pone rígida con la declaración—. Hay más.</p><p>—Eso no te concierne. No metas las narices en esto. —Masculló.</p><p>Mycroft alza las cejas.</p><p>—Vaya. Al parecer ya estas sacando las garras.</p><p>—Te sorprenderías.</p><p>—Tal vez no. Voy hablar con mi hermano y no me importa interrumpir su platica con Stark.</p><p>«¡<em>AHH</em>!»</p><p>Los dos zagales se quedaron estáticos con esa exclamación.</p><p>«¡<em>Joder</em>! ¡<em>Más adentro</em>!»</p><p>La cara de Mycroft se pintaba de rojo vivo mientras que John aguantaba una carcajada.</p><p>Obviamente los genios resolvieron sus problemas.</p><p>—¿Te apetece ir a la cafetería de abajo a tomar un té o todavía quieres hablar con tu hermano? —Pronuncia socarronamente.</p><p>—Y-yo…</p><p>«¡<em>SHERLOCK</em>!»</p><p>—El té está bien.</p><p>Rápidamente el mayor sale por la puerta, siendo seguido por el médico, quien empieza a reírse por su perturbado comportamiento.</p><p>────────────────────────</p><p>Tony respira agitadamente sobre el pecho del detective.</p><p>Sherlock deposita un tierno beso en la cabeza de su amante.</p><p>—¿No volverás a abandonarme? —Bisbisea el moreno, acariciando el torso del azabache.</p><p>—Nunca más. —Promete y se acomoda para besar los labios del castaño.</p><p>—Bien. Porque si lo haces, te encontrare y te matare lenta y dolorosamente.</p><p>Sherlock sonríe y le da otro beso.</p><p>—Te amo, babe.</p><p>—Y yo a ti, sugar. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sempiternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Y ya eligieron la canción que bailaran? —Indagó la rubia sin levantar apartar la vista de su trabajo en la laptop—. Tuvieron mucho tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo.</p><p>—<em>Can't take my eyes off you.</em> —Le contestó el moreno, agarrando uno de los pastelillos que le trajo a su amiga—. Aunque yo hubiera preferido algo de <em>AC/DC</em>.</p><p>La fémina bufó por lo bajo.</p><p>—Por supuesto que sí. —Abandonó su trabajo y de inmediato le dio una inquisidora mirada al inventor—. Por cierto, ¿pudiste volver a ponerte en contacto con tus amigos de la secundaria?</p><p>—Solamente con Thor y Steve, pero esto fue gracias a Loki. —Sus hombros caen y ladea una sonrisa triste—. No he podido encontrar a los otros.</p><p>—Oh, Tony. —Alarga su brazo derecho y sujeta la mano que no sostiene nada con suavidad—. Estoy segura que podrás contactar con ellos para que vengan a tu boda.</p><p>—Falta una semana y mis esperanzas están decayendo.</p><p>Le da una mordida al dulce y en ese preciso instante la puerta de la oficina de la actual CEO de Industrias Stark se abre; permitiendo la entrada a un hombre alto de cabello azabache y ondulado.</p><p>Anthony sonríe, dejando a un lado el pastelillo para ponerse de pie y aferrarse a su prometido como un tierno y pequeño koala.</p><p>—Pensé que llegarías mañana. —Pronuncia el genio antes de corresponder al beso que el más alto le da en sus labios.</p><p>—Resolví el caso rápido y no perdí ni un instante para regresar contigo. —Sostiene las mejillas del castaño con blandura, contemplando eso ojos ámbar que lograron cautivarlo, a pesar de que al principio eludía los sentimientos románticos que el multimillonario le hizo experimentar—. Los chicos te mandan saludos y la señora Hudson te agradece por la vajilla japonesa.</p><p>—¿Ellos no vinieron? —Frunce el ceño.</p><p>—No. Vendrán el sábado junto a Mycroft.</p><p>—¿Realmente aceptó viajar junto a tus amigos? —Suelta una risita—. Recuerdo que me mencionó que no los soportaba y que cada vez que te visitaba era un martirió por tener que socializar con ellos.</p><p>—Bueno, aquello cambió drásticamente. —Se alejó de su prometido para encaminar sus largas piernas y saludar a la mujer de melena rubia—. Hola, Pepper. —La blonda se levantan y él le da un corto beso en la mejilla—. ¿Está todo listo?</p><p>—¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que todo está listo para el gran día. Además, estoy contenta con la elección de su canción.</p><p>—No hubiera sido un problema si alguien no se comportaba como un mocoso insistente en bailar rock.</p><p>—No soy un mocoso y te recuerdo el berrinche que armaste solo porque no accedí a que la escultura de hielo fuera de un cerebro embarrado en sangre.</p><p>—Sería icónico.</p><p>—No.</p><p>El celular de Tony suena y deprisa lee el mensaje de uno de sus queridos amigos.</p><p>—Everett quiere que nos reunamos. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirme, pero no es grave. —Informa y vuelve a guardar el dispositivo en uno de sus bolsillos.</p><p>—Iré contigo.</p><p>—No. Tienes que ir con Loki para arreglar unos detalles de tu traje.</p><p>El británico emite una queja.</p><p>—Puedo hacer eso mañana.</p><p>—No, señor. Usted va en este momento con Loki y fin del asunto.</p><p>—De acuerdo. —Atrae al moreno para otro beso—. Avísame por cualquier inconveniente.</p><p>—Lo haré.</p><p>—Ya veo quién mandara en la relación. —Comentó con burla la fémina.</p><p>El detective rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Muy graciosa, Pepper.</p><p>────────────────────────</p><p>Tony se bajó del automóvil y vio a Ross parado cerca de la entrada de la cafetería. Se le notaba rígido y con desasosiego centellando en sus orbes azules. Entonces una alerta se encendió en la mente del multimillonario, impulsándolo a llegar velozmente frente al rubio; esperando que sea meramente paranoia y que las cosas con Everett estén marchando de maravilla.</p><p>—Eve, ¿qué sucede?</p><p>El bajito se muerde el labio.</p><p>—Lo lamento, Tony. Él es demasiado persistente y le debía un jodido favor. —El arrepentimiento y culpa se expresan en su rostro.</p><p>—¿De que estás hablando?</p><p>Los orbes whiskey se abrieron impactados al observar a un varón de alta estatura, cabello oscuro con líneas blancas a los lados y un vello facial similar al suyo. El moreno apretó sus dientes, pidiendo silencioso en su mente que su ex pareja realmente no estuviera aquí.</p><p>Devolvió su atención al rubio.</p><p>—Perdón. —Musita.</p><p>El genio menea la cabeza. No puede enojarse con él, tarde o temprano esto tenía que suceder y finalmente puede cerrar por completo este capítulo. Enterrar lo poco de amor que todavía albergaba por el médico.</p><p>—No te preocupes. Todo está bien entre nosotros. —Le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora.</p><p>—¿Sigo siendo uno de tus padrinos?</p><p>—Claro que sí.</p><p>El blondo suspira y le echa un vistazo al zagal que está detrás, retorna su mirada en el castaño y se despide para abandonar el lugar.</p><p>Ambos adultos se sostienen la mirada unos instantes y después el inventor le indica con un gesto al doctor que ingresen a la cafetería. El contrario acepta sin chistar y pronto los dos se sientan lo más alejados posibles de las demás personas.</p><p>El mesero pide su orden, café para el castaño y té para el azabache. Se mantienen sin pronunciar alguna palabra aún cuando el mesero regresa luego de un lapso con sus órdenes.</p><p>Finalmente, el de cabello de sal y pimienta decide hablar.</p><p>—¿Cómo has estado?</p><p>El castaño se muerde la lengua para no soltar algo mordaz. Hace tres años que fue secuestrado gracias al hombre que veía como figura paterna y el hombre aquí presente ni siquiera tuvo la misera compasión en atenderlo luego de que lo rescataran y lo trasladaran al hospital donde trabajaba. Stephen se negó en verlo y el corazón de Tony se rompió más con esa acción.</p><p>—Muy bien. —Ladea una sonrisa—. En los últimos años mi vida ha marchado perfectamente.</p><p>El doctor se muestra dolido con la respuesta. Pues el mecánico le acaba de insinuar que estaba feliz sin su presencia.</p><p>—Yo... me alegro. —Carraspea—. Tony yo... lo que paso hace años...</p><p>El moreno cerro los párpados con fuerza. Preparándose para la charla que evitó tiempo atrás.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa con eso?</p><p>—Lo siento. —El ingeniero lo miró sorprendido—. Nunca debí traicionarte de esa manera. —Agachó la cabeza—. Tu no merecías esa bajeza y sinceramente lo siento tanto.</p><p>—¿Por qué ahora? —Tensó la mandíbula, rehusándose a derramar lágrimas por él—. ¿Por qué después de cinco años vienes y me pides disculpas?</p><p>«<em>¿Por qué no cuando más te necesitaba?</em>»</p><p>—Lo admito, fui un completo gilipollas. —Traga saliva—. Deje que las habladurías de la gente sobre nuestra relación me afectaran y al conocer a Clea quede hechizado y... —Desliza las palmas de sus manos por su cara—. Cometí un grave error. Te lastime.</p><p>—Si ya no querías estar conmigo pudiste decírmelo. —Lo dice con una expresión endurecida—. No fue fácil encontrarte con esa mujer en tu consultorio.</p><p>—Perdóname. —Murmuró con voz entrecortada.</p><p>—Lo hice hace mucho. —El morocho luce anonadado—. Necesitaba hacerlo para continuar mi camino.</p><p>—Vuelve conmigo. —Ahora es el turno del moreno en quedar pasmado—. Tony, te amo y quiero una oportunidad para enmendar mi error.</p><p>—¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? —Su corazón latía con fuerza y para su infortunio los recuerdos de su relación empezaron a plasmarse en su mente.</p><p>Su encuentro en la conferencia de ciencia.</p><p>Su primera cita.</p><p>Su primer beso.</p><p>Su primera vez.</p><p>Cuando se escaparon a Venecia.</p><p>Los regalos, las risas, aniversarios.</p><p>Las manos del mecánico estaban sobre la mesa y el doctor aprovechó para sujetarlas. El de baja estatura quería sollozar, el tacto era tan cálido y la avalancha de memorias de su efímera vida al lado del neurocirujano era tan dolorosamente hermoso.</p><p>—Por favor. Regresa a mí. —Diablos, jamás esperó que Strange suplicara, él nunca suplicaba.</p><p>—Me casare la semana entrante. —Confesó con un nudo en su garganta.</p><p>—Lo sé. —Afirmó el azabache—. Pero quiero creer que no es tarde para nosotros.</p><p>—¿Y Clea? —Susurró virulento—. ¿No se supone que estás con ella?</p><p>El doctor desvió la mirada.</p><p>—Ella solo me buscó por mi dinero. —Hace una mueca de desagrado y sus ojos bicolor se oscurecen de ira—. Hace un año descubrí que mantenía una relación con el hijo de un empresario.</p><p>El monstruo dentro de Tony quería gritar un «¡toma eso, imbécil!» y sin embargo optó por no mostrar una reacción.</p><p>—Entonces, como ella te dejo, ¿ahora vienes a mí? —Se río falsamente—. Eres un cínico, Strange. </p><p>—Tony...</p><p>—No. —Lo detuvo—. He terminado contigo. —Sacó dinero de su billetera y lo depositó sobre la mesa; levantándose—. Estoy comprometido con un hombre increíble y sé que me hará inmensamente feliz. Adiós, Stephen.</p><p>Caminó raudo y al estar fuera del local, el morocho lo alcanzó y lo sostuvo del brazo.</p><p>—Tony, no hagas esto.</p><p>—No, Stephen. —Se soltó de su agarre—. TU hiciste esto. —Siguió su camino a su auto y antes de abrir la puerta para irse, contempló al médico una vez más—. Eres mi pasado y hoy me despido de ti.</p><p>────────────────────────</p><p>Sherlock y Tony partieron la primera rebana del gran pastel.</p><p>El moreno divisa como Molly y la señora Hudson platican con Pepper y Rhodey. John carga a su hija mientras que Mary le da un sorbo a su copa. Lestrade le susurra algo a Mycroft y las mejillas del Holmes mayor se calientan. Shuri molesta a su hermano y T'Challa la regaña, causando que Everett se ría y enseguida le da un beso para calmar al wakandiano. Peter, su figura de hijo, toma varias fotografías y de seguida una pelirroja capta toda su atención, los dos se sonríen y con el permiso de la fémina, Peter le toma una fotografía.</p><p>Anthony está seguro que en cualquier momento Peter y Mary Jane estarán juntos. Y si no es así, entonces tendrá que actuar de casamentero.</p><p>Una deslumbrante sonrisa se plasma en su rostro al ver a Loki al lado de dos rubios. El castaño se apresura en abrazar a sus viejos amigos.</p><p>—¡Stevie, te extrañe! —Chilla emocionado.</p><p>—Es bueno verte, Tony.</p><p>—¡Amigo, Tony! ¡Felicidades!</p><p>—Gracias, Point break. —Les sonríe—. ¿Y que hay de ustedes?</p><p>—Pues... —A Steve se le colorearon los pómulos—. Estamos comprometidos. —Le enseña un anillo dorado con una gema de corte liso azul.</p><p>—¡Que emoción! ¡Pido ser tu padrino, Steve!</p><p>El blondo suelta una risa cariñosa.</p><p>—Dalo por hecho.</p><p>Minutos más tarde, Bruce y Natasha aparecen, dándoles la noticia de que la rusa estaba embarazada. Clint y Pietro llegaron con las manos entrelazadas y Natasha no perdió tiempo en clamar: «¡Lo sabía!». Wanda y Visión no pudieron asistir porque la sokoviana había dado a luz a gemelos hace dos días y se les imposibilito viajar. Sam y Bucky discutían sobre el mejor equipo de hockey mientras saludaban a sus amigos, ninguno lograba entender como esos dos pueden ser pareja si son tan opuestos y discuten por lo que sea.</p><p>Sherlock se situó al lado de su marido, sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Se presentó con los amigos del moreno y Steve como el amigo protector que siempre fue con Tony, le advirtió al detective de lastimar al genio.</p><p>—Tienes mi palabra que nunca lastimare a Anthony. —Observa a su esposo con mucho amor y orgullo—. Es lo que más amo en mi vida y prometo hacerlo el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Nuestro amor será sempiterno.</p><p>A Tony se le iluminaron los ojos.</p><p>Rodeó el cuello del detective con sus brazos y ambos se besaron con pasión y ternura.</p><p>Su amor perdurara. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amo tanto a estos dos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jazba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I still remember third of December</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Me in your sweater, you said it looked better</em>
  <br/>
  <em>On me, than it did you, only if you knew</em>
</p><p>Tony suspiró, dejando escapar un humo gélido, producto de las bajas temperaturas de esta temporada en Londres. Frotó sus manos, sermoneándose mentalmente por haberse olvidado sus guantes, pero necesitaba salir de su dormitorio compartido, ya no soportaba al canalla de su compañero y sus molestos pero ridículos intentos de coqueteo.</p><p>Maldita sea la hora en que su padre decidió enviarlo a un internado al otro lado del mundo, terminando atrapado con el estúpido de Hammer.</p><p>El único consuelo era que tenía a su buena amiga Janet, de lo contrario rondaría solitario por todo el internado.</p><p>Las vacaciones de invierno se hallaban a la vuelta de la esquina y sinceramente el castaño no tenía tantos ánimos de regresar a su hogar. Por supuesto, extrañaba a Jarvis y a su amada madre, pero no extrañaba para nada las discusiones con Howard y sentirse un fracasado cada vez que intentaba hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, pero solamente obtenía palabras frías y desaliento. Para Howard Stark, las proezas de su primogénito eran insignificantes.</p><p>Tomó asiento en el banco de color blanquecino, observando como los alumnados iban y venían por cada sitio. Cada uno de ellos se veían alegres, sin que nada les perturbarse, viviendo cómodamente sabiendo que tenían la vida asegurada por nacer en cuna de oro. Y aquel pensamiento provocó un sinsabor en el moreno, apretando las manos en puños y mirando cabizbajo el suelo cubierto por la capa de cristales de hielo. El <em>Bristol College</em> preparaba a los jóvenes no solo en lo académico, también los instruía en los modales y la ética para resaltar en la alta sociedad.</p><p>Tony ya no soportaba la hipocresía de este lugar.</p><p>—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? —Sus orbes marrones conectaron de inmediato con unos azules tan profundos, tan brillantes, tan encantadores—. ¿Entiendes mi idioma? —Indagó burlesco.</p><p>Las mejillas del moreno se colorearon, avergonzado por perderse en esos bonitos ojos.</p><p>—Si hablo inglés. —Carraspeó y sin poder controlarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció con el frío—. ¿Por qué me preguntas si estoy bien?</p><p>—Tus labios se están tornando azules y estas temblando. —Tony hizo una mueca, pues, a decir verdad, solo estaba usando una camisa manga larga que no le protegía totalmente del frío—. Ten.</p><p>El estadounidense entreabrió sus labios por la sorpresiva acción del otro jovenzuelo. Quien se había despojado de su suéter oscuro y ahora se lo ofrecía.</p><p>Sus latidos se transformaron ansiosos y no encontró una pronta respuesta a este suceso. Tragó saliva y con vacilación agarró la prenda y se la colocó de una forma algo torpe pero deprisa.</p><p>—Me llamó, Sherlock Holmes. —Vocalizó con una dulce sonrisa.</p><p>—Soy Tony Stark. —Correspondió al gesto, todavía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.</p><p>Ante los ojos miel del extranjero, Sherlock es el chico más hermoso que ha tenido la dicha de conocer.</p><p>—Mi suéter se ve mejor en ti que en mí.</p><p>El británico soltó una risita mientras que el castaño seguía sintiendo el desenfrenado latir de su corazón.</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>As she walks by</em>
    <br/>
    <em>What a sight for sore eyes</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Brighter than a blue sky</em>
    <br/>
    <em>She's got you mesmerized</em>
    <br/>
    <em>While I die</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Era un nuevo año y su regreso al internado fue amargo.</p><p>Se encontraba en su tercera clase del día; sintiendo una terrible punzada al contemplar la manera en la que Sherlock ve a la chica de cabello largo y lacio con una piel pálida como la nieve.</p><p>Irene comenta algo con gracia y el azabache empieza a reírse con grata alegría. Anthony esquiva la cara y se centra en su cuaderno de apuntes, o al menos lo intenta. Pero es inútil, escucha la risa compartida de los adolescentes y tensa su mandíbula. Se itera que no debe girarse y verlos. Él no quiere ver como los orbes bicolor del muchacho con cabellera ondulada miran hipnotizados a la fémina.</p><p>Él se muerde el labio inferior.</p><p>Su corazón no deja de doler.</p><p>
  <em>Why would you ever kiss me?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm not even half as pretty</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You gave her your sweater</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's just polyester</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But you like her better</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wish I were Heather</em>
</p><p>Anthony tiene que sostener fuertemente el libro entre sus brazos para no dejarlo caer. Divisa a Irene con el suéter de Sherlock, ese mismo suéter que el morocho le ofreció el día que se conocieron. Sus ojos empiezan a escocer, mordiéndose la mejilla interna mientras que la espina se aloja en su corazón por la visión de Sherlock besando parsimonioso los labios de la joven mujer.</p><p>Da la media vuelta, tratando que las lágrimas no caían como cascadas por sus mejillas.</p><p>Llega al dormitorio de su amiga y ella se asusta al mirar el desasosiego en su rostro.</p><p>El castaño se lanza a los brazos de la chica, llorando sobre su hombro.</p><p>En su mente deseaba ser Irene Adler.</p><p>
  <em>Watch as she stands with her holding your hand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But how could I hate her? She's such an angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But then again, kinda wish she were dead</em>
</p><p>Está a solo días de abandonar el internado y regresar a América para entrar al MIT. Debería estar emocionado, pero únicamente su rostro puede expresar desánimo. Irse significa alejarse de Sherlock, y si bien se convirtieron en buenos amigos, su enamoramiento permanecía a flote como el primer día.</p><p>Sherlock e Irene se levantan del césped, cogiéndose de la mano y sonriéndose con cariño.</p><p>Cerró sus parpados, pidiendo silencioso que este dolor no fuera perenne. Sintiendo un frío atormentando su cuerpo, a pesar de que el invierno terminó.</p><p>La joven se alzó de puntitas para permitirse disfrutar de esos labios acorazados del inteligente azabache. Lamentablemente, el moreno no podía odiarla, ella no sabía que su mente y corazón fueron atrapados y embelesados por el británico de ojos heterocromáticos. Maldita sea, a simple vista cualquier podría pensar que ella era un ángel. Sherlock lucia tan feliz a su lado… y si él era feliz, Tony debía alegrarse por su amado.</p><p>Sin embargo, el monstruo de la envidia que poseía en su interior deseaba que estuviera muerta. Que ella no existiera y que los hermosos ojos solo se fijaran en él.</p><p>Un deseo tan egoísta, pero nunca obtendría la osadía de hacer daño.</p><p>
  <em>Wish I were Heather</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Oh, oh)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wish I were Heather</em>
</p><p>Se permite perderse en el cálido abrazo del británico.</p><p>—Voy a extrañarte mucho, Anthony. —Pronuncia en un tono melancólico, llevando su diestra al cabello marrón, enredando sus falanges con las hebras, acariciando levemente—. Cuídate, <em>luv</em>.</p><p>Ocasionalmente al joven Holmes le gustaba llamar de esa forma al extranjero, Tony no entendía porque, pero amaba el lindo apodo.</p><p>Contuvo un sollozó y se esforzó por sonreírle al de pómulos afilados luego de terminar con el abrazo.</p><p>—También voy a extrañarte mucho, Sherlock. —Se dio palmaditas mentales por mantenerse sereno y controlar las ganas de echarse a llorar por despedirse del muchacho que robó su corazón a primera vista—. Sera mejor que siga o perderé mi vuelo.</p><p>—Adiós, Anthony.</p><p>—Adiós, Sherlock.</p><p>Volteó y a paso ligero se alejó del británico. Una parte de su ser le exigía voltearse, pero él perfectamente se opuso a sus impulsos y se apresuró en realizar los trámites correspondientes a migraciones, dejar sus maletas en la sala de equipaje para posteriormente dirigirse a la sala de embarque, esperando el llamado de su vuelo.</p><p>Ya en el avión, no evitó pensar pesimistamente que para Sherlock meramente fue algo efímero y que lo olvidaría.</p><p>Él esperaba que su amor también fuera así.</p><p>
  <em>Why would you ever kiss me?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm not even half as pretty</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You gave her your sweater</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's just polyester</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But you like her better</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wish I were</em>
</p><p>Los años pasaron.</p><p>Para Tony la vida fue cuesta abajo desde la muerte de sus padres. Con solo veintiún años tuvo que hacerse cargó de Industrias Stark, su consuelo que era que tenía a su tío Obi y a su mejor amigo Rhodey.</p><p>Después de un tiempo, Virginia Potts apareció en su vida y se permitió nuevamente a que su corazón latiera por otra persona.</p><p>Pero su vida daría un giro de 180 grados cuando una de sus propias armas le destrozara el pecho y un grupo de terroristas lo secuestrara para obligarlo a crear su reciente arma destructiva. En el lapso de cautiverio conoció a Yinsen, si no fuera por él, estaría muerto, aunque una parte de él lo deseaba. No obstante, el luchó y a pesar de no lograr salvar a Yinsen, Tony cumpliría con la palabra de no desperdiciar su vida.</p><p>Su regreso vino con grandes sorpresas. Él deseaba hacer algo grande, realmente quería cambiar, pero Stane no estaba contento y la traición que sufrió por su casi figura paterna, lo destrozó.</p><p>Su camino como Iron Man le trajo innumerables problemas, pero él no retrocedió. Este camino como héroe trajo a su vida la incorporación de otros héroes. Tony se sentía dichoso por pertenecer a los Avengers, pero aquello no duraría para siempre.</p><p>Las secuelas de llevar un misil por el agujero de gusano empeoraron su TEPT, y que una jodida bruja vengativa jugara con su mente lo orilló a crear a Ultrón. ¿El resultado? La destrucción masiva de una ciudad, la inseguridad de la gente y la desconfianza de su equipo.</p><p>Para este punto, Pepper se fue y él pudo entender. Ella merecía ser feliz al lado de alguien que podría darle lo que tanto anhelaba.</p><p>Los Acuerdos de Sokovia dividieron al equipo. Y Anthony no creyó que viviría una traición peor o igual que la de Stane.</p><p>
  <em>“Él es mi amigo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yo también lo era.”</em>
</p><p>Con su mejor amigo usando prótesis para caminar, el androide que creó yendo de vez en cuando a encontrarse con la bruja y adoptando a un joven superhéroe para guiarlo a no cometer sus mismos errores, realmente no esperaba nada de la vida.</p><p>Hasta que nuevamente un 3 de diciembre lo sorprendió.</p><p>El genio soltó el vaso de whiskey, causando que un cúmulo de diminutos vidrios se esparciera a su lado junto con el líquido dorado. En su garganta se formó un nudo y su respiración se cortó deprisa. Abrió su boca para formular una pregunta, pero era como si la voz se le hubiera escapado.</p><p>De repente, el frío fue reemplazado por calor. Estuvo estático unos segundos hasta que finalmente correspondió al abrazo otorgado por el hombre del que se enamoró muchos años atrás. Se derritió en los suaves toques en su cabeza y en la tranquila respiración sobre su cuello. Fue entonces que sus sollozos se presentaron, alertando al varón europeo y separándose para sujetar cálidamente las mejillas del inventor. Los tristes ojos Bambi provocaron aflicción en el extranjero.</p><p>Inesperadamente, Sherlock comenzó a depositar tiernos besos por el rostro del ingeniero. El moreno se encontraba pasmado y sus latidos se aceleraron, brindándole una revelación.</p><p>Su amor por el británico seguía vivo.</p><p>Nunca fue efímero.</p><p>Siempre fue inmarcesible.</p><p>Los dedos del azabache recorrieron suavemente el contorno de sus labios, enviando leves corrientes eléctricas a la espalda del genio. Sin titubear, Sherlock se inclinó, juntando su frente con la del contrario, trasladando sus manos a las caderas del moreno y seguidamente unió sus labios con los del castaño.</p><p>Tony deseó que este momento fuera eterno.</p><p>Al instante de culminar con el beso, el detective envolvió vehementemente al bajo de estatura entre sus brazos. Este gesto plasmó una risueña sonrisa en el moreno.</p><p>
  <em>Deseo estar siempre a tu lado.</em>
</p><p>—Te amo, Sherlock. —Confesó en tono melifluo.</p><p>Después de un largo tiempo, por fin sus sentimientos brotaron como una rosa en primavera.</p><p>El azabache también sonrió.</p><p>—También te amo, Anthony. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Regrese con esta dulce pareja!</p><p>Jazba significa "fuerte deseo o pasión".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Honeypie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En el instante que Anthony vio el ceño fruncido y los labios trazados en línea recta en el rostro nívea del infante, supo que tendría problemas mientras cuidaba de él. El chico de hebras chocolate no necesita trabajar para sobrevivir, su familia es millonaria gracias a que la empresa de su padre se dedica a la creación de armamento militar. Tampoco estaba haciendo esto como un servicio a la comunidad y menos como un favor a una persona allegada a él. No, Tony Stark sería la niñera de un niño de siete años porque su madre lo obligó.</p><p>El breve informe que su madre le dio acerca del niño fue completamente problemático. El pequeño de nacionalidad británica es el epítome del caos. El niño se metía en peleas con sus compañeros de clases, trataba con dureza a las empleadas de su hogar, desobedecía a sus progenitores y siempre les jugaba bromas pesadas a sus niñeras. Esta última información es el causante del porqué un adolescente de quince años debe cuidar del jodido diablillo.</p><p>El mocoso se hizo una mala fama en los servicios de niñera, nadie quería hacerse cargo de él. Y con justa razón, porque ese niño no tenía contemplación con ninguna. La última niñera salió corriendo de la mansión Holmes luego de que el niño le arrojará un balde con sangre de cerdo, y solamente Dios sabe de dónde carajos lo habrá conseguido. Existen más anécdotas, pero Tony prefirió no indagar más a fondo; suficientemente perturbado con la broma a lo Carrie.  </p><p>Ese mocoso ya le estaba dando escalofríos y solo han transcurrido cinco minutos desde que se conocieron.</p><p>Su madre y la señora Holmes mantienen una estrecha amistad. Por lo que, al saber que ella y su marido debían partir a Londres para la boda del hermano de su esposo —y están tanto del comportamiento del niño—, ofreció que su hijo cuidase del infante.</p><p>Aquello es un castigo porque Tony hizo una fiesta sin permiso y la casa había quedado patas arriba. Y, como cereza en el pastel, esa noche probó marihuana por primera vez. Lo único que detuvo a Howard Stark en ahorcar a su hijo fue su esposa. Aun así, María no estaba contenta con lo que su hijo había hecho, y la hora de su castigo llegó.</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>El moreno prestó atención íntegra a las instrucciones de la señora Holmes, y al cabo de una hora se encuentran en la sala común de la mansión Holmes con el niño.</p><p>Sherlock, el nombre del niño, lo miró penetrantemente, cómo si estaba juzgando severamente su alma con esos ojos de fulgurante iridiscencia. Anthony enderezó su cuerpo e intentó que los nervios no se apoderaran de su sistema. Una de las leyes de supervivencia es que jamás debes amostrar debilidad ante el enemigo, y Tony Stark no permitió que un niñato de siete años lo intimide.</p><p>Empero, el jovencito de cabellos oscuros no dio señales de hostilidad y tampoco lo atacó verbalmente. El niño adoptó una actitud calmada y casi risueña; causando una terrible incredulidad en el castaño. ¿No se supone que el mocoso es la reencarnación de Chucky?</p><p>Durante los tres días que Anthony fue la niñera de Sherlock, comprendió que el infante poseía una extrema necesidad de atención. Sherlock se apegó a él como chicle al cabello, el castaño no podía estar a solas porque el niño inmediatamente lo estuvo y saltaba a su regazo. El mocoso incluso se volvió exigente y caprichoso; ordenándole a Tony en bañarlo, alimentarlo y, para colmo de males, Sherlock quería dormir con él. El de ojos almendrados intentó disuadir al pequeño, pero Sherlock se mostró firme e hizo una rabieta que logró convencer al adolescente.</p><p>Un día antes de que los padres de Sherlock regresaran de su viaje, el pequeño de cabellos ondulados se volvió fúrico cuando sea que Anthony se hallaba conversando amistosamente por celular.</p><p>Tony a penas y soltó un chillido cuando su celular fue arrebatado de sus manos con ferocidad.</p><p>—¡Sherlock! —Exclamó en tono molesto el adolescente, mirando como el infante sostenía su celular—. ¡Devuélveme mi celular!</p><p>—¿¡Con quién estabas hablando !? —El niño ignoró la demanda del castaño. Exigiendo saber con quién estaba riendo al otro lado de la línea.</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? —Arqueó una ceja.</p><p>—¡Eres mi prometido y no puedes engañarme!</p><p>El moreno parpadeó confuso.</p><p>
  <em>Prometido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prometido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prometido.</em>
</p><p>La palabra resonó como eco en la mente del jovenzuelo. Tras unos segundos de procesar lo anunciado por el niño, Tony abrió sus orbes de par en par.</p><p>-¿¡ <em>queeee</em> !? —El castaño gritó. Mostrándose desconcertante por la barbaridad que soltó el niño—. ¿¡Cómo carajos puedes decir eso !?</p><p>—Porque es verdad. —Los rasgos faciales del azabache exhibieron una seriedad que dejó helado al de chico de ojos whisky.</p><p>—Sherlock, no entiendes lo que significa esa palabra.</p><p>—No me trates como un tonto. Tengo un IQ de 190. —Se vanaglorió.</p><p>—Me refiero a la connotación de ser el prometido de una persona. Sherlock no puedes decir que soy tu prometido.</p><p>—¿Por qué no? —Hizo un mohín que perforó el pecho del castaño con ternura.</p><p>—Primero que todo, el compromiso es algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera. Segundo que todo, tengo quince años y soy tu niñera temporal. Y tercero que todo, ¡eres un niño! —Vociferó el tercer punto de su explicación.</p><p>Sherlock ladeó cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—Entonces, estás diciéndome que no puedes casarte conmigo ahora, pero sí puedes cuando sea mayor. —Anthony abrió los labios con incredulidad.</p><p>—No, Sherlock. Estoy explicándote que no puedo casarme contigo.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—¡Porque eres un menor de edad! —Exclamó.</p><p>—Técnicamente, tú también lo eres. —Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.</p><p>—¡Soy ocho años mayor que tú!</p><p>—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?</p><p>Anthony meneó su cabeza perplejo. ¿Es qué ese niño no entendía lo aberrante de la situación o simplemente le estaba tomando del pelo?  </p><p>—Mira. —El morocho de ojos heterocromáticos se acercó al moreno y le cogió la mano con suavidad—. Nos casaremos cuando sea mayor y no habrá problema.</p><p>—Sherlock. —Suspiró—. No puedo casarme contigo. Eres un niño y yo no puedo estar con un niño.</p><p>Los orbes del niño empezaron a escocer.</p><p>—¿Me estás rechazando? —Él habló entrecortado y enseguida las lágrimas brotaron con premura.</p><p>Los alarmantes y vehementes sollozos de Sherlock ensordecieron la sala de estar. El llanto del pequeño británico creó un agujero del tamaño de Texas en el estómago de Anthony. Los lamentos del chiquillo rimbombaron en los tímpanos del adolescente, poniéndolo nervioso y haciéndolo sentir como un monstruo por ser el responsable del desgarrador llanto. Tony tomó en brazos a Sherlock e intentó tranquilizarlo mas el niño no paraba de llorar y la cabeza empezaba a dolerle por escuchar el terrible lamento.</p><p>El adolescente mecía al niño mientras susurraba palabras dulces a su oído, sin embargo, fue inútil.</p><p>Casando y preocupado, Anthony tuvo que mentirle al niño para que se tranquilice.</p><p>—De acuerdo, Sherlock. Me casare contigo cuando seas mayor. —Al termino de su oración el pequeño de hebras rizadas lo contempló con euforia.</p><p>—¿¡En serio!? —Chilló de alegría.</p><p>«<em>Pequeño bastardo manipulador</em>».</p><p>—Sí. —El infante aprovecho la poca distancia entre sus rostros y besó la mejilla del castaño.</p><p>—Te prometo que seré un buen esposo y a cambio tú debes ser una buena esposa. —Habló solemnemente.</p><p>—Hey, ¿por qué tengo que ser la esposa? —Mira indignado al niño.</p><p>—Naciste para el papel.</p><p>El moreno optó por no continuar la estúpida discusión.</p><p>Cuando los señores Holmes regresaron a casa, Anthony le planteó la sugerencia a la señora Holmes de que el problema de su hijo podría ser tratado por un profesional. La mujer británica no se ofendió y le tomó la palabra al jovenzuelo.</p><p>Los Holmes visitaron con más frecuencia a los Stark, mayormente por insistencia de Sherlock, quién quería ver a Tony. En una de esas visitas, los Holmes confirmaron las sospechas del joven Stark. Sherlock fue diagnosticado con TDAH. El niño a regañadientes tuvo que ser llevado a psicoterapia y tomar medicación.</p><p>Sherlock ya no era tan impulsivo como antes y Tony se hallaba encantado de ser testigo como el chiquillo lucía felizmente mientras jugaba o veían películas.</p><p>Pero al aparecer todo tiene un final y meses más tarde los Holmes regresaron a su país natal.</p><p>Anthony estuvo alicaído por un lapso, pues se había encariñado con el niño y no verlo más fue una incómoda espina que tuvo que soportar.</p><p>—Cuando nos reencontremos, tendré la edad suficiente para casarnos, <em>honeypie</em>. —Fueron las últimas palabras que el niño le dedicó a Anthony.</p><p>────────────────────────</p><p>«<em>Tienes que estar de coña</em>».</p><p>Ese fue el primer pensamiento del CEO de Industrias Stark cuando el hombre de alta estatura se presentó. Los orbes acaramelados barrieron descaradamente la imponente figura del varón de cabellos rizados. Rasgos faciales esculpidos por los dioses, pómulos afilados que podían cortar, ojos de un profundo y místico azul grisáceo, espalda ancha y desde esta distancia pudo divisar como los botones de su camisa morada luchaban por mantenerse en su lugar.</p><p>Una diminuta llamarada se instaló en su vientre. Frente a él ya no estaba aquel niño imperativo que cuidó en su juventud, ahora contemplaba a un hombre hecho y derecho. Y muy guapo, debemos destacar.</p><p>—¿No te da gusto verme, <em>honeypie</em> ? —Osadamente el británico avanzó, haciendo retroceder al moreno y provocando que éste cayera al sofá—. Porque yo sí, y no tienes idea de cuánto. —Su voz barítona envió corrientes al cuerpo de Stark.</p><p>Anthony se sintió atrapado en algodón de azúcar; permitiéndole al azabache en posicionarse encima de él y aceptando gustosamente el beso sobrecargado de pasión.</p><p>Esa noche, Sherlock Holmes le demostró a Tony Stark que no quedaba ningún vástago del niño hiperactivo.</p><p>Dos meses después, Sherlock cumplió su sueño de casarse con Tony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yupiii!! </p><p>Regrese con mi pareja crack favorita :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amo mucho está pareja y como no hay mucho material sobre ellos, he decidido cambiar eso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>